


An Old Flame (Junkrat x Reader)

by NanaFishy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ACTUAL PLOT?!, Bullying of the Junkrat, F/M, Heartache for Jamie, Misunderstandings, Others that I can't think of, Slow Build, Swearing, dragon daddy, past friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaFishy/pseuds/NanaFishy
Summary: Past friendships. Past problems. Past feelings bottled up and pushed way down. All wrapped in a big mess with you and Jamison in the middle. How will being in Overwatch with your past interest mess up your life now?





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your short little background with how you knew these hooligans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HERE IT IS! (most of it anyways) The redone version of Old Flame! Hope you do enjoy it as you read on!

“Dammit Jamison! What did you do this time!” you yelled from your shack as you saw the two coming twenty feet away. The skinnier of the two, had his arm stuck in an awkward position. Junkrat picked up his pace as you shook your head then snatched up your tools on your way out.

“Sheila! You would not believe what happened!” he began when you held a hand up.

“Zip it. You pissed off Queen Bitch didn’t cha?” you snapped when you began to examine his arm. The fuck? Is that…tar? The offending substance was hardened tar gunking up the whole arm. “What the hell were you doing near tar?”

“She had ‘em dump it over the side! Tryin’ to fry Ol’ Roadie and me but! We got away quick!” Rat proclaimed proudly with his usual manic smile. You yanked his arm off then held it up to him.

“Not quick enough. Gonna have to scrap it for parts. Looks to me you’re down one arm Fawkes.” You spoke as you examined the damage with a sad sigh. Junk began to stutter in anger and nervousness as he looked into your eyes. You gave him a playful smile and slapped his arm. “Calm down Jamison! I can fix anything remember? That’s why you keep coming back to me!” you motioned them inside. “I got my special swill brewing in the kitchen sink if you’re itching for some.” You tempted Rat and he ran right inside, straight to the sink. A gasp left his lips at the beauty of it.

“_____! What’s the occasion!” he asked before he scooped it up with his hand, only to receive a cup to the head.

“Use a cup ya damn dog! No real occasion. Just felt like getting rather pissed tonight. Not really much else to do when you all ain’t here ya know?” you began taking his arm apart, cleaning and scrubbing the clumps of tar from the inside mechanisms. You sighed and looked over at Junkrat and Roadhog with a smile for the two. The most wanted criminals here and here they are. Sitting on your living room floor, drinking your booze concoction. Junk’s eyes met yours and he raised his metal cup to you with a smile. Perfection.

Although, you knew your feelings were growing more and more for him with each visit and every bit news you heard of him. The life he led though, you just couldn’t be by his side for long term in the end. What with them not staying in one place and the jobs they took on. God, the damage and danger those entailed. You pushed the feelings and wants further down when they bubbled up. Wanting to crush them knowing that it wouldn’t work in the end.

He always came back to you for injuries and repairs. You took care of these two like family would. They’d stay a couple of days then left for whatever was given to them. In those times away from the chaos and explosions, he usually laid across your couch like a cat in a ray of sun. You watched his antics of conspiracy as you tinkered and drank more of your delicious fire water. The effects were slowly beginning to hit you as you remembered you were on the job too for tomorrow evening! The first one where you get to join your two Junkers. Honestly, it surprised you! You were never really one to go out and raid for supplies or food. You worked in Junkertown as a repairman and it paid rather fucking well! But Junkrat said something about, "Not a true Straya thing." Thieving and killing just didn't get your blood boiling the way it did for Junkrat. Hosed blood off of him that wasn't his, too many fucking times. Something inside you told you that tomorrow was going to be off but you didn't know why. They've done this thousands of times! With a shake of your head, you chugged more of that sweet swill and shoved those thoughts back with the feelings and carried on through the night.


	2. Overwatch Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're now at one of the many OW bases. What exactly do they have planned for you here?

"Agent _____." Commander 76 called out as he walked down the line of new recruits. You stepped forward with a salute, tall and proud. Overwatch. The big underground organization, now public, that protects innocents. The same one that you thought would give you straight to the feds. They didn't. They threw you a bone after you had managed to break out of their interrogation room and showed them just how intelligent you were under that wild attitude. You were grateful as Hell and showed it by creating the discs that were now attached to your hip and hopefully proving to them that you are a hero. "You will be assigned to a group of a couple of our veteran agents for training. They want to see what that shield does in simulated combat. Tracer will take you to the East combat arena and the others will be waiting there for you." a blinky blue light was running between the agents when a girl appeared next to 76.

Right! The time jumper.

"Hiya! Name's Tracer but ya can call me Lena, if ya want!" she introduced herself with a vigorous hand shake.

"______." a soft smile to the rather energetic girl.

"Welcome to Overwatch." 76 said with a soft salute as you quickly gave a proper one, giving the man a soft laugh. This place was now your new life and your new home. 

 

"Sooooooo, what exactly IS your weapon love?" Lena asked as she eyeballed your form, searching for a gun or cannon or something! You turned a bit and revealed two large round discs attached to your belt. Both were a soft metallic blue with silver outer edges that reflected light brightly, causing her to squint as she looked upon them.

"Trust me. They're a lot more impressive when they break." you replied when you saw confusion was her reaction. "You'll see."

"So do ya throw 'em or...?" Lena inquired as she gently grabbed the edge to find it dull and not as sharp as she assumed. You shrugged and smiled as you weren't going to reveal just what these two did. "Where ya from? There's an accent in there somewhere. I hear it!"

"...Australia." you saw her face falter slightly and you immediately felt the need to defend yourself. "I know. Not a whole lotta kindness towards the Bots there. I however find them interesting. To be a sentient being not made of blood or flesh, but being able to think and feel just like us." Lena just knew you were a good egg. The passion in your eyes as you spoke more of them on your way to the training area.

"Nothin' to worry about! You're not the only Dingo in this place." Tracer replied and asked Athena to open the doors. 

[Dingo?] 

"Can't wait to see what those diskies do in action!" she cheered and gave them a soft poke as the doors opened. You looked around to survey where you could set these babies up when you stopped and felt like your heart was about to drop out of your ass.

"Is th-...no fucking way." Roadhog and Junkrat. Standing, talking to a taller woman in...blue armor? Another agent was a gray haired man just a tiny bit taller than Roadhog.

"Oi! It's our new recruit!" Lena announced and all eyes fell on you. Including, the two Junkers. "Now the blue bird there is Pharah. Captain Amari's daughter! Tall and gray is Reinhardt! Our German Crusader! Those two are Roadhog and Junkrat! The other dingoes I was telling you about!"

Roadhog gave you a wave as Junkrat looked directly into your eyes, only to meet the glare he knew you were going to administer. It was harsher than the time he accidentally led one of the mobs to your shack. Rightfully so. You walked up and shook Pharah's hand then Rein's and looked up at Roadhog before you hugged him tightly.

"Roadie." you whispered as the behemoth actually hugged you back then gave your head a soft pat. The group was in pure shock at the affections given to the man and his reaction to it.

"You know each other?" Lena asked then tapped her forehead. "Australia. Junkertown. Right." You gave a nod and looked at the lesser, in your eyes, of the two.

"Jamison."

"Sheila." he spoke softly then looked at his counterpart. Lena's head was moving from one face to the others back to yours.

"Something went down with you two didn't it?" the tension she felt between you two, she knew it wasn't just a fight.

"Oh something went down. I did. Straight into the laps of Overwatch. So I too am now banned from Junkertown thanks to that one. Right. There." your finger pointed right in Junkrat's face. Your anger cut through him like melted butter. 

"It was a mistake ______!" he yelled and grew angrier with your truth. "It wasn't that bad! You're here mate! Not in prison!" he moved closer and you gladly obliged him as you got right into his face.

"Not that bad." you laughed and shoved Junkrat with a growl. "I was left with ten crates of weapons! You were supposed to protect me like you said you would!" your voice cracked and Reinhardt moved in between the two of you. 

"Junkrat. Maybe you should leave." his head turned to look behind him and saw the Junker already on his way out. You shook your head and turned to Roadhog with an apology for your outburst. He simply pat your head and followed the Rat's trail.

"I'm sorry about that. The temper ain't that easy to control. Outbursts and what not. Now!" you waved your hands in front of you as if to clear the air. "Shall we get on with the demonstration?" you asked as you unclipped your disks and looked to the left then right, seeing the walls are rather close and will work perfectly. 

"So, what do these do?" the Brit motioned the disks as you threw one on the left wall and one on the right. A blue line connected the two disks before it snapped open and a large blue barrier appeared between the agents. They moved away and stared at it, not really sure what it's purpose was besides being a shield.

"This is my shield. When hit by any sort of kinetic energy, it stores the energy. When it breaks, it's rather stunning!" you gave a laugh before Pharah cut in quickly.

"Can we touch it without being hurt?"

"Oh yeah! No harm will come to you. Just don't swing at it." you held up a finger and punched it and it let out a loud vibrating thunk. Lena slowly moved her hand through the barrier and felt its warmth before she pulled her hand back. "Reinhardt. I'd like you to charge at it." you said as you saw the gauge said ninety four percent and nodded at the German.

"Charge it?" he asked a little concerned with how it would affect you and Lena if he did so.

"Full throttle. I promise we will be perfectly safe." you replied as your eyes read the meter to double check. "We might want to step out of the line of his charge though. The shield won't stop things like a burst of wind from whatever makes contact with it." you pulled Lena to your side as you gave Rein the signal to go ahead.

He took a few steps back and prepared by putting his helmet on for safety. He yelled as he rocketed straight into the shield! The vibrating hum got louder after contact and the German man was knocked onto his ass by the wall. Your eyes gazed at your gauge and you gave a nod before you stepped through to check the tank.

"You alright?" you waved a hand in front of his face when he gave you a big thumbs up and a hearty laugh from under the helmet as he stood.

"What does this marvelous humming shield do?" the curious Egyptian wondered as her eyes traveled up and down the wall of blue light. You held your wrist up to show the little gauge.

"This little guy tells me the shield's remaining percentage before it snaps and sends back all the kinetic energy it stored as one big shock wave! Would you like to see and experience it for yourself?" 

"Mein Gott yes!" Reinhardt nodded and held his shield up as Pharah walked behind him for safety. "What do we do?" 

"Well my German pal, you will keep your shield up in front of Pharah as she bombards my shield with what I am going to assume are rockets?" you inquired as your eyes wandered the armor she wore.

"Sounds like a plan." Pharah smiled then put her helmet on and motioned for you to step behind your defense. Once you moved back, Pharah fed the shield more and more of that sweet energy it needed. The humming grew louder as the shield glowed brighter as well. You motioned her to stop as the barrier ate the last hit and was ready to go!

A loud snap filled the air as all that energy burst out into a wave that knocked Rein and Pharah into the wall, their bodies dropped and you started to panic. 

[Oh shit!] 

Both you and Lena rushed to the pair and began to try to rouse them from their unconscious state. 

"Rein! Love you alright?!" Lena shook the metal suit and heard a groan from inside. "He's okay!" she hollered to you as you knelt down next to Pharah. 

"Wakey wakey?" you said as the woman came to as she then grabbed her head with a soft groan before she grinned wide.

"That was AMAZING!" excitement as she laughed and turned to Reinhardt who looked back in a daze. "That blast is powerful! You will truly be an amazing asset in battle!" she jumped up in a rush and ran out the door as you turned to Lena confused. "I'm going to tell mother how Reinhardt was knocked onto his rear!" 

"Pharah's a battle lover. They're her thing. Gets her adrenaline pumping!" she waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Ana is gonna want to see this! Better prepare those for a show!" she spoke as she helped up the older gentleman the laughed when he groaned he was too old for this. 

You collected your disks and attached them back to your belt before you looked at the note in your pocket. It had your dorm hall name and what number your apartment room was that you began to memorize as you walked down the halls of the large compound. You were kinda shocked how easy it was to get lost and the smell of dinner was distracting you from finding your way to Hall B.

"Agent _____." a male voice called from your left and pulled you from your thoughts of what was for dinner as you stopped walking. Your eyes met a pair of red ones and you jumped slightly before realizing who you were looking at. Reyes. The man who helped raise Overwatch from the ground and led the undercover unit Blackwatch! His cheeks were rather scruffy with the edges cut straight while his skin seemed to be a brown with soft gray undertones. A few scars here and there that were faded as your eyes scanned his facial features, you were looking at THE Gabriel Reyes! You quickly snapped into a salute and he merely shook his head and laughed. "You can cut the rookie crap. It's fine. I'm not as strict with the rules. Anyway, I heard, and pretty sure the whole base did too, of your shield. Fareeha's expressed excitement was quite clear. So the others and I were thinking of planning an exhibition show for you." he motioned the discs with a smirk and he watched your eyes widen. "Now don't worry, we aren't going to try and kill you if that's what you're worried about. Just wait for more details about the scheduling and crap." he paused and gave you a reassuring squeeze on your shoulder when he saw that the gears were turning in your head. "Welcome to Overwatch kid." he added as he walked away and you let go of the breath you were holding. Your heart was beating when you remembered something a trainee was saying. Something about Reyes' butt? Your eyes wandered down his back and right to his ass. Holy shi-

"He does have a rather round ass for his age." the voice you immediately recognized. Your head snapped to see Captain Amari! Was she checking out the older Latin man too?! 

"C-Captain Amari! Didn't uh, see you there." Your face blushed as you knew you'd been caught. She waved her hand and laughed when she saw the shame all over your face.

"I'm a sneaky little woman. I heard about your shield and wanted to know more. Walk with me." she turned with a motion for you to follow her to the staircase. "I wanted to know of any restrictions on them. Just to make sure I get a proper set up for you to fully show the power of your weapon but will also be showing the cons as well."

"Oh! Okay, ummm oh! The range on it is a little picky. The range for full power and full defense is about ten feet. The more it's stretched the less it's able to protect. Examples being bullets or maybe arrows. Smaller projectiles I mean. It's two feet thick at ten feet and thins down one inch for every five feet. The shield eats kinetic energy. So anything with a weight and moving faster than a person will be stopped by it."

"Is that why Reinhardt came into the medical bay with a minor concussion?" Ana interrupted with a sly smirk. 

"Y-Yeah. That was my fault, I apologize for that." 

"Oh don't worry! I thought it was actually funny that someone knocked him onto his ass. Been far too long since that's happened and I don't think he was ready for it. Continue."

"Well, the direction the shield is facing is the way the wave of pure energy will be released. It spreads out to about twenty feet, last I measured but I have tinkered with it a bit. It can't really be physically adjusted once it has been set up." your hand pulled a small notebook from your side pocket and opened it to see all your tips and notes on improvements you may need to make.

"So, you can't take it down and move it to a different position? Does it keep the energy stored if you try to?" Ana asked as she took a moment to open a door on Level J. You walked in with a shake of your head in response.

"Any energy stored will be released in a wave at about thirty five percent more power. I can easily set it off with the trigger on my gauge, should any enemy try to tamper with it." you showed her your wrist that had the meter and a small button to the right. "If the enemy tried to forcefully pull it from the wall, it will activate itself. Knocked myself out for a good bit when I tested it out. Wait. Where are we?" you asked looking around the room. It was pretty sparse aside from a few chairs pointed towards the large bay window to the right. A small coffee table in front of the chairs that had a rather beautiful designed cloth over it. There was a small kitchenette with what you assumed was a coffee machine before Ana motioned for you to sit.

"It's my own little oasis from the hectic energy below. I enjoy being a mother but not to so many and not everyday." she started the brewer with a soft smile and a sigh. "Ana help with this. Ana could you do this? Captain yadda yadda." her hand mimicked a mouth before she clamped it shut with her other hand. "A woman needs her rest. But go on my dear." she took a seat next to you and rested her head against her hand.

"Right. So immobile. What else? Oh! It doesn't stop lasers since they're more of a heating element rather than a physical force. Explosions and bombs. The shield cannot block or stop a bomb's wave either. The wave will go right through since it's not a projectile but more of an energy. Since it's just force with no weight." you finished with a smile and gave her your notebook that was filled with every little adjustment and fix you had put into your pride and joy.

Ana took the notebook and put it on the table before she held out her hand. You took it and got a rather strong handshake from such a small hand. "Welcome to Overwatch _____, I see real promise in you my dear."


	3. Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've set up a magnificent arena but can you take the heat or will you crack under the pressure of wanting to do well?

It had been almost a week since you'd spoken to Ana about the exhibition for your weapon when you had gotten an alert from Athena while you were in the shower.

"Agent ____. You have a meeting with Captain Amari in the arena locker room at 1400 for exhibition preparation."

"Oh Hell. Th-Thank you Athena!" you stepped out and began to to dry yourself off when you paused to look in the mirror. The anxiety was clawing its way to the surface from your tired eyes and the fatigue you put your body through for the past few days. Now was not the time to worry though! You had to talk to Torbjorn. The secret project was to be released at the exhibition and hopefully you could swing by to offer your assistance in this rushed time.

 

Your heart was beating a thousand miles an hour as you sat on the bench in the locker room, just below the arena.

[You'll be alright. They will push your shield to the the limits. They are going to give all they have at you.] While on the other hand, you tried to soothe the anxiety within you. [It's just them! Not the entire base!] A nervous chuckle left as you fell against the lockers behind you. [What if it was the whole base?!] Your mind threw all it had to give you the best look into Hell it had to offer.

"_____?" Lena's voice snapped you back from the deep hole your mind was digging for you.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just a little nervous is all." you laughed and it soon turned into nervous squeaks and noises.

"They're not trying to scare you! They're trying to help you become the hero they see in you." she gently poked your chest with a wink.

"If I'm a hero, what are the Junkers?" you smirked and nudged your best friend.

"They are..exceptions." she shrugged with a laugh then stood straight with hands on her hips. "Now puff up that chest and get out there. You can do this _____!"

"I can do this!" A burst of confidence ran through as you stood tall and proud as your invention was to be unveiled today. 

"I see the enthusiasm is contagious down here." Ana said as she walked from behind the lockers.

"Hiya Ana!" Lena greeted the captain with her usual smile. Ana gave her a soft nod before she turned to you.

"I came to discuss the events of today's exhibition with you _____. Just a little heads up so you know what's going to happen today. No surprises. Just what to prepare for." Ana held your journal out to you and you took it nervously. Whoever saw this, knew everything your machine did. Everything it could possibly do. That is what frightened your core the most. "You take very detailed notes my dear. This helped us set up a perfect place but also include a not so perfect place for your shields." she gently tapped the journal. "I put in the members that will be working against you today and their abilities and weapons in there as well. I will give you an additional fifteen minutes to look over them."

"O-Okay. But um...fifteen?" you asked as your hands tightened around the notebook in fear. To learn their names, to figure out which was who and what was what?! Your body had begun to shake as you thought over and over of how hard you were going to fail.

"Calm down. There are only four of them. You have plenty of time." Ana gently gave your back a pat in reassurance before she walked away and left you and Lena to go over the agents in the next fifteen. 

The time came when Ana walked back in with a nod.

"They're ready _____."

You held up one finger, checked over your gauge and made sure your disks powered up properly before you gave Lena a tight hug.

"I'm ready." you followed your Captain down a narrow hallway before you came to a stop in front of what looked to be a door. It slid open and you were face to face with the other two commanding officers. Your nerves jumped back up into your throat as your hands clenched and you let out a rather stuttered breath. If you weren't controlling your nerves, God knows you'd be shaking like a chihuahua in the cold. Ana stepped in then you followed as she entered a code into the panel and the elevator began to move slowly up.

"Agent _____, are you ready to test your shield against our members?" Jack asked with a barely there smile. The ride had been rather quiet but now they wanted to ask you more questions for their own knowledge. Even with that notebook that Ana had sent to the both of them, they still wanted more information directly from you.

"So, it's immobile?" Reyes asked as he looked down to you.

"Y-Yes sir. It releases the shock wave prematurely if it's forced off the surface." 

"I am guessing it doesn't know the difference between friend or foe." Ana said as she started to prod at the cons of your shield.

"No unfortunately. I was thinking about adding a sensor to check for other agents' comm devices nearby to make sure they are in a safe area or out of the blast's reach." you made a quick mental note for the improvements.

"How about retrieving the disks? How would you be able to get them from a severe danger area?" Ana saw that the disks had no real attachments or line of some sort secured to them.

"I didn't really think of that...the force I think would be enough to knock any enemies back enough to stun them. I-I wouldn't set it up anywhere I couldn't get them back."

"What if you didn't have a choice? What if the shield was saving everyone at an extraction point? What if you had to leave them behind? Do you have enough notes of how you built them and how to rebuild them?" Reyes asked with his arms crossed as his eyes locked with yours. You felt your confidence begin to shrivel up inside as you were stunned by the question! Did you actually have the notes of its assembly in your journal? Did you even write down what materials you used?! The bombardment of questions made your head spin and your mind do loops as it tried to find answers within itself.

"Could you be able to separate the wave into specific rays?" Jack asked as he had seen Reinhardt's reaction to the force of the shield. He didn't want to risk their lives unless the situation was dire for him and his family.

"I don't think I would be able to calibrate that kind of control over the wave without additional disks." you began to doubt your own weapon even more now. What if this project you want to show them fails too?! What if you hurt someone and they couldn't recover or worse...

"We aren't trying to make you doubt yourself, we just want to know more and see what could go wrong and how to handle it. As of right now, we KNOW to put Reinhardt on your team. His shield can take and withstand some powerful blasts and be able to help you keep that shield up for as long as possible with him in front. So we aren't trying to bring you down with our questions. We just want to see what can be done to improve the shield and you." Ana's voice was so calming and caring, it brought your anxiety level down. 

"Chin up. It's just us and them." Jack said as the door revealed an open arena with the heroes sprawled out in the arena. Symmetra, Pharah, Roadhog and Junkrat. Fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I love to ask questions for the chapter summaries...oops. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this beast I have done over! Let me know HONEST!
> 
> Love you all!   
> -Nana


	4. The Heat

"Don't worry. If anyone gets injured I will be on stand by healing for you all." Ana announced as she held her rifle with a smile.

"This is Agent _____." Jack waved an arm towards you as you slowly stepped out of the elevator. "Some of you may already know her, others this will be your first time meeting. She was given a dossier of all your abilities and weapons. She is prepared for what you have to come at her with. But," he paused and turned to you. "They were given a copy of your notes and what your shield can do."

"Oh" [Shit.]

"A shield that pushes enemies back. How small minded." Symmetra smirked the gave her rather posh laugh at the mere mention of it aloud.

"You'll see Symmetra. Don't underestimate that amazing shield." Pharah snapped back as she put her falcon helmet on. 

"We'll start you on the left side. Your first pair of opponents will be Pharah and Junkrat. We want to show your cons that have to do with explosions. Fight back and hard. You got a few minutes to pick your spot carefully." Gabriel said as he stepped back in line with Jack and Ana. Your eyes scanned across when you found a high ledge and low rock, you knew that was the perfect spot for Pharah. You placed the disks to their surfaces and used a handy new movement control your wrist gauge. The shield tilted so it was angled up but still allowed you to move from one side to the other.

"Well isn't that new." Ana said as she kept a steady bead on you.

"She saw Pharah fly so, she figured our enemies might have that same ability. Snipers too. You already know all their hiding spots Ana!" Gabriel joked and nudged the woman's arm which moved her scope.

"Gabriel." she growled as she readjusted her sight back to you. 

"Ready! "you called from under your shield. Gabe motioned Junkrat and Pharah forward into the battle area.

"You are tasked with using the cons of her shield against her. Show her what you got. Let's go!"Gabe hollered and pulled back to the safe zone. Pharah jetted up and began to hail rockets onto your shield while the Junker use the vibrating hum to sneak to your left side. He threw a concussion mine right onto your shield and your eyes locked onto that sucker. You saw what that could do and you weren't about to let that thing slam you unconscious! You rolled back and checked the gauge to see it was at fifty nine percent. You waited until Junk went for his trigger and you knew it'd be soon since he never could be patient. As soon as you saw it in his palm, you knew you had two seconds to do what you need to. You pushed the gauge and launched the mine into Pharah's airspace, the early detonation had stunned her and startled Junkrat. His finger pushed the button and blasted the Egyptian out of the sky, straight into the ground. The Junkers eyes met yours and he saw that wide and excited smile that his heart missed. The smile that had drawn him to you that day in Junkertown.

"Alright! Cease fire!" Jack yelled as Ana threw a biotic grenade then a barrage of bullets into her grounded daughter. Junkrat's attention snapped back and he shook his head before he walked back towards Roadhog.

"Well that was a damn fine retaliation there _____." Jack complimented with a smirk before Ana came up to you. Panic set in as you hurriedly tried to explain yourself.

"Ana, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hu-" her hand came up and clapped your yap shut.

"That was one Hell of a genius way to ground my daughter I've ever seen." her laughter reached Pharah who joined in. "Oh she needed to learn that one for sure."

"Let's get the next pair in!" Gabe yelled to Roadhog and Symmetra before he glanced at you. "It was a fight to get her to work with him." Gabe smiled then pointed to his left. "Choose a different spot and we'll set them loose on ya." 

You looked over at the walls and visually measured their distance apart to see if you could set up near there. No too far. Any hallways? No. Anything up high? Dammit! You finally found a small cave just to the left of two boulders. 

"Perfect!" you dove into the small area and set up your shield. "READY!" your voice echoed to them as Ana moved to a different position to line up her shot. Gabe made a hand motion to launch a surprise attack on you as Symmetra began to set her turrets up around the edge of the cave. Roadhog rand up just to the right and threw his hook right at you. It immediately bounced off and came back quicker, hitting him right in the gut. 

"The resistance sends any melee back at a higher percentage Roadhog!" Jack yelled to large brute. He gave the man a thumbs up before he fired into the shield as Symmetra fired her beam into the shield. Due to its weightless nature, it went straight through the shield and hit your shoulder.

"_____? Do you need healing?" Ana asked as she aimed for you in the cave.

"I-I'm good!" you replied as you quickly looked over to your left shoulder. The suit beneath began to vibrate against your shoulders and back. 

[Good! It's working!] your lungs heaved a great sigh as your eyes moved to Roadhog's firing then to your meter that read sixty three percent. [Just enough to get them away!] A push and the hum of the shield sounded as it was prepping to burst.

"Watch out." Roadhog rumbled to Symmetra as she stood too close to the erupting wall. She turned to the wall as it cracked and threw her right into Roadhog with you close behind the wave.

"What is she doing?!" Pharah yelled as she watched from the safe zone behind Junkrat. "Sym's turrets are still up!" Junkrat watched in fear of your life and Ana was about to yell for a cease fire when Gabe held an arm up to stop her.

"What is she wearing?" he asked when he saw a soft blue jumpsuit wrapped around you with a long cable connected to a, "She's got a gun." he said with a laugh before he shook his head.

"That's why Torb wanted the blue kevlar." Jack pieced the odd request to you.

You landed flat on your back and shot the turrets down then hid behind the two boulders, your eyes scanned for any other turrets.

"Cease fire!" Jack announced before he began to talk quietly to his two associates while they looked at you and gave slight nods and shrugs.

"_____! Get over here!" Gabe sounded angry as your feet quickly carried you. 

[Oh no. Was it the suit? Am I in trouble? Shit!] you inwardly cursed yourself for not clearing this with any of them.

"What is that?" Jack inquired with a look to your suit.

"It's a defensive suit that Torbjorn and I worked on for that last week." you replied as you looked at your new ensemble.

"May I ask why?" Ana looked to the gun and cable that connected it your back.

"I realized that I didn't really have any real way to fight my way out of a situation where my shield couldn't help me. I hoped to remedy that by putting the same technology in my shield, into this suit."

"The cable?" Gabriel asked as he walked behind you to see the wire was connected to a pack on your back.

"There's a small pack that talks to the plate on my back that is connected to the many wires and plates throughout my suit. The plates can feel heat and force, causing the suit to vibrate. The vibrations shake the plates and store the force three times what it puts in, just so I don't have to repeatedly get hit by blunt forces and risk internal damages. Although the stored force is three times in power, it doesn't give any shots fired any added percentages."

Your commanding officers were silent as they thought of sheer brilliance of the suit and how fast you had constructed it with the help of their engineer of course.

"You _____, are a genius my dear. The potential I saw in that mind has shown itself and blossomed into something amazing. You do belong here. In Overwatch." Ana gave you a tight hug before she whispered, "You are a true hero."

You had the biggest grin across your face before your arms squeezed the woman back in pure excitement! You had found a true home here.


	5. Junkrat Remembers It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Junkrat has Hog reveal all that happened the night before the big take down. And it's awful.

Hog and me both knew it was the day for _____'s big show off to the main bosses. Of course we knew! We got her damn file in front of us! I tapped my finger over and over against the folder as I read through what her shield could do. Sheila did rather alright for herself after that night. A shield that eats...force?

"She ain't as dumb as I thought!" I leaned back against my workbench and continued to read through the tips and suggestions. Roadhog gave a muffled laugh that he cut short as I shot a look at him. "Oi! What's got you tickled?" He didn't reply and just pointed his big ol' meaty finger towards me. "Me? What for?"

"You're an idiot Rat." I gasped and stood in offense and slight confusion. "You like her yet won't admit or say it." he added as he lifted his mask and took a long sip of tea with a grin.

"Ya don't know know nothin Hoggie!" 

Roadhog took his mask off and rubbed the bridge of his nose then glared at me with that usual look that I knew said, 'YOU know nothing.'

"You threw a fit like a child when she told you to step off your soapbox. After the fit, you did that mumble and grumble bull for about four hours straight."

"I do that anyways." I snapped then grumbled about how he didn't know my habits as well as he thought.

"You say her name?" His eyes met mine all narrowed with a smirk before he took another long drawn out sip of his tea.

[Come on Fawkes! Get yourself together!]

"Plus the night before that bust." My head snapped up then tilted at his words. 

"Wot? When we got pissed into the Tuesday after the next?"

"You don't remember, goddammit Jamison." He gave a snort as he ran his hands down his face. "You dumb ass."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK al a Roadhog~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Junkrat had drank himself into oblivion, that swill was certainly some strong stuff, he was talking all about how the government had put chemicals into the water there was, to convince them omnics were the good guys! I'd gotten rather intoxicated and laughed at the wide eyed, drunk, conspirator that flailed about the room. _____ watched with a wide smile while she leaned back against the wall to watch the raving man before her.

"I honest honest HOOOOOONESTLY think, we shouldn't have dranked the drinkity drinks!" She hollered as she stood and was a wobbly mess. I gently adjusted her stance as I held her upright as she prodded Rat's head with her fingers.

"WOT!? So that the uppers and suits can control our noodles!? I think n-not!" He yelled and grabbed _____'s waist and spun her around with him all about the room. They fell to the ground in a pile of laughter and screams as they wriggled around the floor.

"Wait! We gotta get some sleeps! We have that big job 'morrow night!" _____ slowly stood and swayed when her hand grabbed the wall for support. The room spun even more as she shook her head and fell back into Jamison's lap with a yelp.

"OH! Sheila~! If ya wanted to do something, ya should've waited for Hoggie to bugger off!" Junkrat purred into _____'s neck as her face turned a bright bloody red. 

"You tease Rat!" she pushed his face away and sighed at his taunts. If only he knew what he did to her. She'd have private talks with me when Junkrat would wander off out back to work on his traps or mines and she would pour her heart out to me. She swore me to secrecy and all I could do was watch. I knew that deep love she had that was pushed down when she was around him. 

"I do like ya _____! Ya fix my arm when I get it too dinged up, when Hog and me need a place to hide and plus! You're one of the only ones around her that don't try to turn us in and get that reward from Queenie. I truly appreciate ya." he gave her a quick peck to her cheek and she was goo in the Junker's arms. He pulled her tightly against him as he sighed and rested his chin atop her head with a smile. "Thank ya..." his eyes drooped as his body slumped against the couch. He was asleep and had pulled _____ with him. I witnessed the sweetness from my rambunctious partner with a smile. _____ slowly moved from under his arms and looked at me with a soft sadness in those eyes of hers.

"You think he meant it Hog?" she asked me then looked down at her sleeping secret love. I gave a soft nod then motioned the bedroom after she let a wild yawn loose. "Right! I should probably get to bed...Night night Hoggie." she quickly hugged me before she swayed back and forth down the hall before she plopped down onto her bed. I knew that sleep could give her dreams of what the two could be when they finally escape the desert landscape.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I SAID WOT!?!?" I screamed as I stared at Hog in disbelief. I ran my mouth when I drank and look what fucking happened. "Dammit!" I started to pace back and forth as I thought of how I could even be in the same room as _____. "No wonder she's pissed as all HELL! Roadie! Roadie! I have to try and fix this!"

"Considering the current situation and how she told you to fuck off...I really don't think it's going to be that easy. I mean every time we go into any room she's in, she takes off." Mako replied as he leaned back and looked at me. I tapped my chin and gasped with my smile. "I'VE GOT IT ROADIE!" I threw myself at my workbench and began Operation: Fix it with _____.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After three hours, Roadhog called Junkrat from the door as he prepared himself.

"Come on Rat. It's time for us to head up to arena." He strapped his hook to his belt and loaded his gun. I held up a finger as he completed the final piece to his plan.

"Perfection! Okay let's go."

They arrived at the arena, the bosses were coupling up the agents when Hog got paired up with Sym.

"P-Pardon?" Symmetra asked in a shock. "I would much rather work with Jamison."

"Well we need your turrets for the cons of her shield. We need Roadhog's hook to see if it can deflect hand thrown objects." Gabriel replied as he looked over _____'s file. "See how hard it sends it back. That good with you?" he looked to Hog who gave a nod.

"But-" Symmetra was cut off by The Reyes' look that chilled her blood. The anger behind it was enough for her to zip it. 

"It's final." Her silence was the acceptance that he wanted. Symmetra, internally, cursed the man for not putting her with the other Junker. The one she longed for a couple of months after they first arrived at the Gibraltar base. Her heart immediately fell in love with his golden eyes as he watched his bombs fall from the sky. His soot covered appearance, his prosthesis...All were not her usual quiet and planned out ways but she wanted to fix those aspects! The chaos was so luring her closer and closer to him as she wanted more of what he had to offer. 

The commanding officers left into the elevator and Symmetra made her way to Jamison with a smile.

"Hello Jamison. How are you today?" he didn't look up from his launcher as he gave her a wave of dismissal.

"Busy." he mumbled as he took a screwdriver and began to tighten a few screws here and there.

"Oh he's getting ready to face _____ again." Pharah said as her arms crossed and she shook her head.

"Oh? How so?" Symmetra turned to face the Egyptian woman.

"They have a history together." Reinhardt sighed and looked to Roadhog. "Perhaps a romantic one?" Junkrat paused his adjustments and shook his head.

"Mind ya business." he growled and Symmetra felt the anger burn inside her chest towards the newcomer. Junkrat left that life behind and certainly didn't need this getting dragged back in. She wanted Jamison to be hers and only hers.

They brought _____ in and Junkrat's body tensed up immediately. His hand opened and closed as he nervously fidgeted more so than usual. Satya wondered if they did have a romantic history when she saw his light up at the girl's face. They called her group and she stared at _____ intensely. Her eyes scanned over her to see what this plain thing had that Jamison wanted to impress so badly as she took her beginning spot.

"Go!" Gabe gave the go ahead and it was time to see what _____ was made of.

Symmetra lined her turrets up along the outside edge with a smirk as she remembered how the shield couldn't stop her lasers. Roadhog's hook flew right by her and she jumped to her right with a scowl at the beast of a man. The hook deflected and hit him right in the gut and she was sufficed. Her gun fired a beam into the shield and grazed _____'s arm and she felt satisfaction at hurting this woman! Roadhog fired off at the shield when Symmetra charged up her ball when there was a deep hum that came from the shield.

"Look out." Roadhog growled and shoved the woman, as she was smack in the middle of it. She turned to glare at his when the snap threw her into the large man's gut.

"Damn!" Satya growled as she tried to sit up and quickly get out of the dirt. Her pristine dress was now ruined by the filth of dirt and the filth of _____.

"What is she doing!?" Pharah yelled from the stands behind them. "The turrets are still there!" The others watched in horror as Junkrat jumped up and searched for you behind the fading flash of blue. His face read panicked and Symmetra knew they had something that she wanted now.

[So he does still feel for her.] The turrets above the cave were charged and ready to fire at the poor girl. [She'll burned like the chicken if she runs through that.] Her twisted thoughts reeled over how bad the damage to _____ would be. Only to have her spheres shot down just like her hopes. [How dare she! Making a mockery of my technology as if it were a simplistic play thing!] Symmetra's balled fists wanted to swing at the girl and her head would be gone.

"You _____, are a genius my dear. The potential I saw in that mind has shown itself and blossomed into something amazing. You do belong here. In Overwatch." Ana gave you a tight hug before she whispered, "You are a true hero." Symmetra overheard Ana and internally laughed at the sentence.

[As if she ever could. I'll prove that little dirt speck doesn't belong here. Perhaps we shall see what that shield can do...if directed at its owner.] The Indian woman sauntered out of the arena with the rest of the group after, the exhibition was over. The intentions to bring _____ down was still fresh in her mind and the plan was slowly coming together.

[Let's see about that friendship~.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall have no idea how many times I have to go over each one just to fix my teh's and my adn's and a whole mess of dyslexic calamity! TT.TT I do hope yall enjoy the rewrite of my story. Hope its not too wordy and what not! Thank you guys so much!
> 
> -Nana


	6. Start of a Friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the prim and proper of Overwatch, wants to be your friend. Things just don't add up to Lena and she keeps an eye on the woman of perfection before her.

After the exhibition, you had been issued a warning rather than a lecture of how if you wished to showcase something, you are required to bring it to them first for approval. You agreed and apologized for your behavior and was given a high five as you left Morrison's office. Lena blinked towards you with a worried look and you caught her in a tight hug.

"Did you get in trouble _____?" she asked and looked at your hand for a warning slip of some kind.

"Oh no no. I'm not in trouble or anything like that, they just wanted me to ask them for approval of the things I create and want to release into the battleground."

"Oh that's not bad at all. Any who, shall we go get something to eat? The nervous pit in my stomach hasn't let me eat all day!" Lena pointed behind her towards the cafeteria and you gave a nod to your friend. Lena pulled at the blue suit with a lifted brow. "So what is this suit you made?" 

You began the explanation of the suit, unknowing that a certain Indian woman was on your trail, listening to the mechanisms of how it functioned and how it pushed power to the gun.

 

When the doors opened, it was slightly crowded as you and Lena look around and you both spotted the Junkers.

"I'm not that hungry Lena." You said with a stone face and turned to leave when you bumped into Symmetra. "Oh! Sorry!"

The woman smiled and shook her head. "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been walking so close. Would you like to sit with me?" she motioned to a spot...right next to the Junkers.

"Well a-actually I was just going ba-" Symmetra forcefully led you towards the table as she grabbed a couple of empty plates when she passed the salad bar. Lena was right behind Symmetra with a skeptical look and an eye on the back of her head.

"Nonsense. You need nutrition and I will get us something. Sit." she gently pushed you into your seat and walked back towards the buffet like setup. Your back was right behind Jamison's and your body was stiff. Stiff as you tried to calm yourself from just punching him in the back of his head. You wanted to get up. Get up and just run from this anger inside but a soft tap on your shoulder drew your thoughts back. You turned and saw Roadhog with a small letter in his hand. He softly took your hand and put in your palm with a soft grunt.

"Thank you Hog. Um..." You took it rather confused and put it in your suit's pocket. Roadhog pulled Junkrat up towards the door as you heard his familiar wobble as he left and you exhaled softly.

"Love, you're going to have to talk to him eventually. Even though it hurts like Hell." Lena whispered then took a bite of her cottage cheese with peaches. You put your head in your hands as you nodded in defeat as you knew the same thing.

"I know I know. But Lena I just don't want to face him after what he did." the memory played over and over. It stabbed your heart a thousand times again. You had spent the training year trying to figure out what you did wrong.

"If ya don't mind me asking, what uh, happened?" Lena asked softly.

"I would rather discuss it in private."

A high pitched yell soon interrupted your conversation quick.  
"LENAAAAAAA!"

"Hana! Hey! Sorry I missed our gaming session. I was at _____'s exhibition today." Lena motioned you as the Hana girl sat down next to you.

"Oh! Hello!" Hana waved wildly before she took your hand for a firm shake. "Hana. Or Dva. Whichever you prefer I go by both. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Hana." you gave a soft nod before making more room for her. "Care to join us?" Hana nodded and adjusted herself when she looked over and saw Lena's plate.

"Oh god. How can you eat that healthy crap!"

"I find this crap, rather delicious little Miss Dorito Dew smoothie queen." Lena replied with a gag at the mere thought of that monstrosity.

"That was a failed experiment thank you. For science." Hana noticed your lack of a plate and pointed. "Where's your snack?"

"Symmetra went to get us something." Hana stared wide eyed and blinked a couple times.

"Symmetra?"

"Yes."

"Like Satya, Symmetra?" Hana's eyes narrowed in suspicion at your words.

"I uh, believe so." 

"That's not normal. That woman doesn't like anyone who isn't...like..."

"The definition of perfection and tidiness." Lena finished before she took another bite. Hana clapped her hands together then pointed at Lena.

"Exactly!"

"I thought it was weird she invited us over. It's not like her at all. She isn't really all social or buddy buddy." Lena softly spoke as she saw the object of the conversation was on her way back. Symmetra spotted the Junkers' absence and her face faltered slightly.

"I must go. I forgot I have a training with another agent today." She dropped the plates onto the table and briskly left the cafeteria.

"Well Lucio is waiting for me back in my room, I came to get some snacks but Lena! You better show up tonight or I'm coming for you!" Hana warned as she hopped up from the table and shook her fist at Lena.

"Gotcha! Don't worry. _____ and I will be there!" Lena winked and tapped your hand softly to get your attention.

"Oh! Right. Y-Yeah!"

"See you later!" Hana disappeared into the kitchen and came back out full speed with arms full of fatty snacks and sodas.

"If you want, we can head to your room as we talk about what happened between you and Junkrat." Lena suggested quietly. You looked to her and sighed loudly then gave her a nod.

"As my best friend you should know what happened." 

"First eat. I can't have you fainting on me!" Lena picked up one of the plates Symmetra had brought before she pushed the other towards you and blinked off into the kitchen. You looked at the fruits on your plate and separated the ones you didn't enjoy. As you ate, you felt the weight of the letter from Roadhog in your pocket and wondered what it was about. Did Roadhog want to tell you something? Or was it Junkrat. Part of you wanted to rip it to shreds but the other half said if it's from Roadhog, it would be a slap to his face. You knew you couldn't hurt him like that. You left it in your pocket and ate your fruits.

When you and Lena sat down in your quarters, you took a deep breath in and released it. Lena was about to know exactly what went down that night. The night you lost all trust in Jamison Fawkes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3:44 am but I'm pumping these out AND WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO!
> 
> send help
> 
> -Nana


	7. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pure hurt of what you had to go through with the Junkers is finally off your chest.

The port, if it could be called that, you had traveled to was about forty miles from the nearest public port and in a shallow dip on the coast.

"We have to get all this in the cover of night so none of those damn raiders don't see a thing. IF everything goes according to plan." Junkrat spoke softly as he gave a nod to both you and Roadhog. You all moved hesitantly towards the beach area. When you saw the incoming ship you tensed up because you never knew and don't know how these types of things go down.

"Don't worry ya pretty head. I gotcha covered if shit goes down." Junkrat ruffled your hair as his words carried such weight to your heart and you knew he would protect you.

The boat stopped short of the beach and dropped anchor before the ramp came down into the sand. A tall man in what looked to be dressed in a captain's outfit and gave a slight wave to three. The people these Junkers knew.

"Junkrat. It's all here for you. The crates of special toys here for ya." the captain spoke with a sleazy smile as he motioned the crates on deck with him.

"Good! Now we have to be quick on movin' all of this back to our hideout!" Junkrat said with his manic smiled while he pointed over his shoulder. "If you have the trailers I asked for."

"Right. But first, our payment." The captain piped up with a smirk.

"Mmmm. Roight." Junkrat motioned Roadhog who carried a large sack to the captain, who had walked down to receive it. The man's eyes filled with greed as he knew exactly what was in that sack. Treasure worth thousands upon thousands that they had stolen from the Queen herself.

"Alright boys! Help 'em out." The captain laughed as his men lifted their guns straight up and fired red flares into the sky. A total of six of the bright fuckers!

"Fuck!" Junkrat yelled as he ran up the ramp with Roadhog behind. That son of a bitch was about to make off with their treasure and ratted them out! You were left behind and panic surged through you as huge vehicles,with the ever recognizable Overwatch symbol emblazoned on the hood, came over the sandy hill and straight to the beach. You looked left then ran right only to be cornered by more vehicles. You watched Junkrat sail away to freedom with tears in your eyes. The words that Jamison had said to you were suddenly ripped from your heart when you felt the metal cuffs lock around your wrists. 

"You won't see the light of day." An Agent snapped before you were thrown into the secured cage of the vehicle. The doors slammed and the darkness brought the sadness that enveloped you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My God ____." Lena whimpered and hugged you tightly and wiped her tears away and the stray tears that ran down your cheeks. "I'm so sorry love. I can't believe they had the nerve to do that to you!" she pulled you back and shook her head at the betrayal you endured.

"Do you now see why? Why I can't be in the same room with him? And if I am, why I snap and yell at him over the smallest things. No one knows how he ruined my life." you punched your thighs as you replayed him cruising away in your memory. 

"You didn't have a choice when it came to Overwatch."

"It was either go through the training and become a member...or rot in prison. They padded my files with crimes Junkrat had committed just to get me a more severe sentence." 

The two of you sat in silence as you had finally gotten the weight of the secret off your chest. You had to tell someone and Len was the one you could tell anything to with no judgement.

"Let's get our eyes cleared up and make our way over to Hana's place for some fun eh?" Lena said with a smile and a squeeze to your cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You both stood in front of Hana's door before Lena banged on it with a smile.

"OPEN UP HANA! THE PARTY'S HERE!"

The door slid open and Lucio greeted the two of you with a smile.

"Lena hey! You must be _____! Sorry we haven't been properly introduced! Been in Nepal for the last couple of weeks. Come on in! Hana's halfway through a stream so I hope you aren't camera shy!" he winked before you cautiously moved in, your eyes searched for the camera and hoped to stay out of it's eye. Lena saw your apprehensive movements and gently nudged you towards the pink bunny couch.

"If ya wanna stay out of the camera's lens, sit there. It's one of the few places she doesn't have a camera aimed at." she winked then whispered to Hana about your fear of the cameras.

"Oh? Sorry guys! Gotta cut this short! A friend of mine is a little camera shy! I'll see you guys tomorrow at 8 p.m. my time! Bye Bye!" she cut the camera off and spun around in her bunny chair to face you. "If you're uncomfortable with the camera, I'll stream a different day or time. Friends come first!" she proclaimed before Lucio interjected to her sweet words.

"What about that one time with twerking Genji and energy drinks with Lena?"

Hana waved her hands and shook her head.  
"They knew what they were getting into! Waivers were signed and fun was had! Anyways! What game do you wanna play _____?" her arm motioned the walls of games that lined her room with a smile. Your eyes scanned the rows upon rows as you were overcome with an excitement. "Honestly. It's easier to name the ones I don't have than name the ones I do."

"Let's play Mario Party 9?" you asked as you pulled one of the white cases and held it up. You'd heard about from Lena and considering video games weren't a common thing back home, you were excited to try it! 

Hana gasped as she fell into her chair as her arm fell over her eyes.  
"If you hated me you should have just said so!" Lena rolled her eyes at the dramatic gamer before her.

"That game is a family and friendship destroyer! But I'm game if you are!"

"You guys we have to be careful with Lucio on our team." Hana stuck her tongue out at the DJ who shook his head and grabbed a controller.

"I am NOT that bad!"

"First, that's the wrong controller and secondly, you drove the wrong way for ten minutes in one of the easiest racing games." Hana snatched the controller and shook her head in shame.

"Really Lucio?" Lena asked with a head tilt.

"It was...a tough game." Lucio's hand scratched his neck with a shrug.

"IT WAS MIDNIGHT CLUB! THEY HAVE ARROWS TO SHOW YOU THE RIGHT WAY!" Hana flailed at Lucio then proceeded to mercilessly beat him with the couch pillows.

That night you spent with your new friends helped you work through both your anger and sadness that came from having to recall that night. Now maybe if you could work past having to be around Junkrat. That would make your home here that much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA EDITING AT IT'S FINEST
> 
> Need. Coffee. Now.
> 
> -Nana


End file.
